Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Shembulli më i mirë në sq:Wikipedia --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Shtator 29 16:46 (UTC) Mundësh këtu mu ma lon një Mesazhë: Truse :: Here can you leave me a Message: Click ::::Hier kannst du mir ein Nachricht hinterlassen: Drück Figura:Plume ombre.png ;:Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@/Deutsch :: Wenn du das Lesen kannst, brauchst du kein Dolmetscher, solltest du der Deutsche Sprache mächtig sein schreib mir auf Deutsch, solltest du Deutsch aber kein Albanisch können und hilfe brauchst, wende dich an mich. - Bitte die Diskussion-Seite auf deutsch benutzen falls du auf Deutsch schreibst. :Munësh edhe e-mail me shkru ose qofse nuk ki qef me pa qert shka ke shkru, dhe mos harro me shkrujt Nickun, d.m.th. emnin si Përdorues. center Je bere administrues Je bere administrues. Po pate ndonje pyetje me thuaj (ndoshta dhe me email se s'kam pasur shume kohe per Wikipedian). Dori | Diskutim 2005 Tetor 29 15:09 (UTC) : Flm, pytje nuk kam, qofse e kam najno, nuk priti dhe veti, sa sjam ne punë (Pushim të Punes), kam une kohë. A ka nevoje A mendon se ka nevoje qe te hapet nje artikull per kete person Bashkim Berisha ? :Pse, a ki naj qëllim? Perdoruesi_82.114.72.162 Tung. Çka është puna e këtij njeri veç Chaos o ka bon. Der Junge ist nicht ganz dicht im Kopf. Ciao.--Beli 2005 Nëntor 4 17:18 (UTC) :E Bllokova për tre ditë, tani mas sanena duhet me kshyr.--Ko.S.ystem.OV@ | Diskutim?!? 2005 Nëntor 4 18:34 (UTC) Perdorim i shemtuar i gjuhes Une nuk e di se kushe e ben redaktimin e artikujve te wikipedia-s ne gjuhen shqipe, por eshte e qarte nga mesazhet dhe redaktimet tek-tuk, qe personi flet nje shqipe te shemtuar dhe jo letrare. Nuk ma ha mendja se ky eshte nje fenomen qe shdaqet ne gjuhe te tjera. Sa dialekte perfaqesohen ketu??? Do sugjeroja qe redaktori ose te mesonte nje shqipe te persosur (per redaktimet ne kete website; ne jeten private te perdor cfare te doje) ose t'ja leje kete dtyre nje personi qe e di ta flase gjuhen mire. Rugova - tek Wikipedia Gjermanisht Tung. Pse bre burrë pe shkruan Kosovo, Serbien - a pak kena luftue na me ta per me hjek at term e ti vullnetarisht po e shkruan ashtu!!!!Beli 2005 Nëntor 20 22:03 (UTC) :Kshir ma mir pak, edhe nuk ësht puna në Wikipedia të jen Platform e Politikës: de.wiki nuk ësht faji jem që na kuhëm halo nër-Serbi. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Nëntor 21 15:53 (UTC) *Kqyre, Kosova nuk është nën Sërbi, po është administruar nga UNMIKu sipas rezolutes së kombëve të bashkuara Nr.: Rezoluta 1244. Po edhe pse ata neve n'a kanë okupuar për shumë dekada, na kurrë nuk kemi qenë nën Serbi. Nuk është puna platform e politikës apo jo, por fakti se Kosova nuk është südserbische Provinz siç thojn serbet. Tung Beli 2005 Nëntor 21 18:33 (UTC) : Pe kuptoj shka po don me thon, amo për krejt boten jema na nër Sërbi, une e di, ti e din, që Kosova ësht nër UNMIK amo na njifëm ende nër-Serbi.--Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Nëntor 21 18:47 (UTC) ::A jena a nuk jena na e dijim, tashti duhet edhe botes me i kallxu (ka shumë vetë që hajin shka t ju qetë me honger, Serbia gjithmonë qashtu ja ka bo). Kurr një dokument nuk e thotë kjartë se Kosova është pjesë e Serbisë. "Kosova është pjesë e Serbisë" - ky dokument nuk ekziston (vetëm në Serbi). D.m.th krejt dokumetet tjera mundett nir ime intepretu si ka qefë. Po ska asnjë dokument që thotë se kosova është e pamvarrur (përpos shqiptarët). I vetmi dokument që ka vlerë është se Kosova administrohet nga Unmiku dhe Integriteti i Jugosllavisë (Unionit SM) garantohet nga OKB-ja. Tashti ti munesh me inteprtu si të dushë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 24 02:56 (UTC) ::: Amo të hujve nuk po ja ndin qka mendon shqiptari, ata deri tash e kan mësue se kosova ësht nër Serbi, po sërbi e ka thon, tani bota e ka besu, në leter jemi nër Sërbi, me zemer ni shtet i pamvarrur. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 24 21:28 (UTC) Lista e sportisteve shqipetar Shiko se dikush e ka prish artikullin Listë e sportistëve shqiptar. Beli 2005 Nëntor 26 12:12 (UTC) Adem Demaci Ky artikull eshte i shkruar gabimisht. Adem Demaçi ekziston dhe i shkruar korrekt me "ç". Pra ky artikulli i ri duhet te behet redirect tek artikulli i shkruar korrekt.Beli 2005 Dhjetor 4 01:53 (UTC) : Un nuk mu me thon shum për ket njeri, se e di vetëm me burgin, politik dhe RTK, amo nëse thua që ësht gabim, ma mir redirect, kshyre at artikull qka e saktë dhe bashkoji tani e boj redirect. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Dhjetor 4 01:59 (UTC) Stampa VF Nëse ke mundësi sheno një koment për çka përdoret stampa:VF edhe sampat tjera nëse mundesh. Flm për trikin me noinclude. --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 15 16:21 (UTC) : Stampa:VF përdoret për Lista e filmave sipas vitit, amo mir e ki, duhet me shenu dhe ska për se ( bitte ).--Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Dhjetor 16 16:54 (UTC) Stampa:Navigacion Stampa:Navigacion a po bonë punë a jo? --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 18 02:24 (UTC) jo ajo vetem list ësht, ata e përdori per tjeter navigacion. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Dhjetor 18 02:27 (UTC) Ke përgjegje këtu Edhe mu po më doket ma mië mi shkru titujt e artikujve shqip. Gegënisht, toskërisht, latinisht, gjuhë rrugës, anglisht, (... maxhupisht) me i bo #redirect. Çka po menon ti, a asht ma mir, se edhe kur të lypin "such worter" shqiptart i bjen te na ma shumë vetë. --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 18 21:44 (UTC) : mir e ki, dhe te do duhet 3 a 4 redirect ( Anglishtja dhe Geg ), te filmi, seria dhe libra me lon origjinal, vetëm atu në shqip që transmetu ose botue.--Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Dhjetor 18 21:51 (UTC) ::Jo, jo krej shqip tjerat redirect (ma mirë një e përkthyne e keqe, e shqipe se sa një fjalë tjetër edhe gegnishtja është shqip (nuk është e shkrume zyrtare) por ma tepër është e folme) pra nëse nuk të kujtohet emërtimi sipas shkrimit zyrtar futja qashtu qysh e dinë (ata thojin shkruaj si fletë) se vjenë dikush e shkrunë në gjuhë zyrtare. Kryesorja SHQIP.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 18 22:00 (UTC) ::: Po amo qysh është Godfather shqip? dhe Oscar me lon ashtu ose Academy Awards ose Akademi Avards, Oskar nuk esht mir sepse shkrojnat e fundit, de.wiki i ka lon plot artikuj në Original. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Dhjetor 18 22:06 (UTC) ::::Godfather shqipë është Kumara--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 24 02:57 (UTC) Kategoritë Tung! Ej, shtetet e Evropës i kam shti në një kategori Category:Evropë, për kategorin Burrë, grua skemi nevojë, artikujt që jonë në kategorin Sporti mujin me u bajtë në kategorin Sport. D.m.th kategoria Futboll (richtig) artikulli Futbolli (richtig) edhe për tjerat u konë mir mi bo të njajtin sistem vetem p.sh te kategoria Historia (duhet histori) që kanë shumë artikuj mos me ja nisë pa pas shumë kohë (mi bo qashtu që mi ndryshu mrena një dite krejt artikullit e një kategorie). Çka po menon ti. Unë ika se jam lodhë.--172.179.197.70 2005 Dhjetor 21 12:08 (UTC) Upss! Jam unë Hipi Zhdripi : mir ata me evropën dhe ato dy kat munden mu grisë, te kat nuk duhen mu kon a në fund, se shquar shqip e jo shtremt shqip, nëse nuk ki problem dashta me ndryshu krejt kategoriat, se nuk jan qysh duhët, dhe përdoruesve të ri duhet me ja spjegu qysh hec këtu puna edhe Oscar dhe Çmimi Oskar me bër Academy Awards a diçka, te kontinent ke bër ni gabim, amerika nuk ësht kontinent po d.m.th. që n'veti jan, amerika jugore, amerika veriore, dhe Kategoriat kryesore nuk duhet me pasur shum artikuj jashta është një Kategorie për mbledhje si kat:seria dhe kat:film. --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Dhjetor 21 12:40 (UTC) ::Janë pesë kontinte sipas mësimit në shkollat shqipe. Edhe Azia e vogël (Lindja e afërt), Arabia (edhe që vetem sa sashtë e dane) nuk janë kontinente po edhe amerika latine (Amerika Jugore, Amerika e Mesme (Meksika), Amerika Veriore) nuk është kontinent.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 24 02:27 (UTC) :::Çato kategori që po i zateti poo i bojë--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 24 02:28 (UTC) Stampa për njësi Ad. Duhet me provu me bo një rregull. Mendova me i emërtu si vijon: #Shkurtesa e shtetit-Ad.I (për shkallën e parë si p.sh: Bundeslander) #Shkurtesa e shtetit-Ad.II (Lankreise) #Shkurtesa e shtetit-Ad.III (stade) P.sh për Shqipërin (tani vetem ekzistojin dy nivele) #AL-Ad.I për prefektura #AL-Ad.II për rrethet #AL-Ad.III për qytetet Për ShBA është pak problem po aty ja nisim me minusa #USA-Ad.-I për shtete #USA-Ad.-I #USA-Ad.-II #USA-Ad.-III për qytete (kjo gjithmonë duhet me u marrë për bazë për mu mujt e me u krahasu) .ku me ditë nashta ma vonë na duhet najsan. Kshtu pa marrë parasyh mujim me i krahasu nivelet pa marrë parasysh se i thojin regjion, rajon, destrict, landkreis apo ku ta di unë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 24 01:59 (UTC) : Ide e mir esht. bone. --|#|#| Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 24 02:07 (UTC) ::Jam tu i bo--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 24 02:29 (UTC) Biografi O futju te tonave kategorin Biografi. Masanej katogrinë për shka e ki njetë. Ti mledhim tonat edhe në koftë që nuk janë biografi.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 24 02:05 (UTC) : Nuk pe di qka po thu. --|#|#| Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 24 02:08 (UTC) ::Krejt artikujt që kanë lidhje me njerzit futi në Biografi. Masanej diçka tjetër. :profesioni #Foto-portret (për këta që janë disi si V.I.P) #Këngëtar+ ë #Sportist (për sportistë që merren me disa lloje të sportit) ose + ë #Futbollist + ë #Aktorë (jo Artist/ aktor=darstela Artist=kunstler) #Hendbollist+ ë #Basketbollist+ ë #Politikan+ ë #Jurist+ ë #Pedagog+ ë #Kryetar+ ë #Hero - nacional *(Hero - lokal për llapionë) #Dëshmorë – kombëtar të ramit në luftë për qëllime kombëtare #Filozofë #Regjisorë #Boksierë #Atletë #Matematikanë #Fizikanë #Kimistë #Albanologë #Gjeografë #Fotografë ose Fotografisë #... :kombësia #Gjermanë #Hungarezë #Anglezë #Britanikë #Skocezë #Danezë #Portugezë #Spanjollë #Italianë #Shqiptarë #Serbë #Kroatë #Maqedonë #Grekë #.... ma mirë me +ë --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 24 02:44 (UTC) ::: Aha O.K. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 24 21:12 (UTC) ::::Mbasi kjo kategori po të duket se është e mbi ngarkuar, artikujt që kishin për temë shkrimtarët, i barta nga kategoria letërsi (po duket se ka qenë pa vend) dhe biografi. Kategorin shkrimtar e futa si nënkategori të kategoris biografi. Tani mendojë se është mirë që artikujt që kanë të bëjnë me Aktor të futen në kategorin Aktor pa marrë parasysh janë aktorë teatri, filmi artistik, filmit televiziv, filmit dokumentar, serik apo ku ta di unë. Mendojë se kategoria Aktor duhet të futet si nënkategori e kategorive: Biografi, Artist (kunstler), Kinematografi (derisa kjo nuk të rritet), Teatër pastaj më vonë kategoria Aktorë do të ndahet në nën -kategori sipas drejtimeve përkatëse e si nacionalitetit e ndonjë tjetër. Ç ka menonë ti për këtë?--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 26 03:13 (UTC) ::::: Aktor e di që ësht ma e saktë, amo Artist um pelçej ma shum, nëse mendon qysh po thu ti ësht ma mir, nuk kam problem, por mir që po pyet, pare se bohën konflikte, a ti je ai IP-Përdoruesi? --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 26 16:33 (UTC) ::::Ani, mire. Masi qe po te duket me atraktive Artist futja Artis, ndersa Aktor le vetem per ata te teatrit. Se fundi i fundit edhe Aktori eshte artist. Deri sa ne kategorin artist nuk ka shume piktor, skuptore e drejtime tjera bene te hyne aty. ::::Po te lutem provo disi te lidhesh komanden per mbylljen e tabelave (sikur te de:Wikipedia "einklapen" - per navigacion leiste) ta lidhesh me stampa. Eshte mire se jam duke punu per artikujt shtete e aty ka me pase shume stampa, por nganjeher po mbushet fleta me stampa (diku, diku eshte mir po shpesh po duket e tepert). ::::Upss! kam punuar me dy shfletues, ne njerin nuk kam qene i kyqur (ka qene pune serike pasi njate programin per "bot" qe e tha Dori nuk po di me perdore, shiko ndoshta mund ta perdorish ti, do te lehteson punet).--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 26 16:58 (UTC) :::::: E kam provu at send, po nuk po funkcionon, problemi ësht te Monobook, vete Dori-n a mundët me bër diçka. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 26 17:03 (UTC) E gjeta E gjeta menyren si me importu ate sane. Tung --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 26 19:24 (UTC) : Super, mundesh mu ma spjegu? --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 26 19:29 (UTC) jam duke mundu me kuptu, ishalla nuk jam ka prishi najsan. Tranohet Dori. Vetem po me doket se üajfar seni me prapashtesen .js nuk ka qene aktual te na. Tashti e bona --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 26 21:04 (UTC) ::Upsss! Po bon pune--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 26 21:10 (UTC) :::Qysh me ja ngjit emrin * CelEMshel--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 26 21:11 (UTC) :::: Çka me jan ngjit emrin? dhe ma mir mos ndrysho atu dyja, ma mir me prit Dori-n, ende nuk po bon. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 26 21:18 (UTC) :::::Po, po bonë. Po shpraze magazinën e shfletuesit "Char". Unë e provova me dy shfetues edhe po bonë. Shtype STRG+F për I. Explorer ose STRG+ALT+R (reloade) ose shko te tabela udhëzuese e shfletuesit përkatës. Kta e bone se shfletuesi yt ashtë tu punu hala me Moonobook.js e vjeter. Une i bona Stampa:Navigacion Dinamik dhe Stampa:FOTO Navigacion Dinamik tashti duhet me i shti me ni vanë që e kish pas pregadit Dori prej fillimit (mu semkara mi pa) për tekstet e stampat e parapregaditne. Ishalla e gjojë qatë fletë edhe njëherë. Tung --172.176.227.112 2005 Dhjetor 26 21:42 (UTC) :::::: Bravo, super po dokët, a une te prova ime paska nevoit vetem reload ( F5 )--'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 26 21:49 (UTC) :::Kqyre manuel Kosova me tyrli ngjyrna--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 26 23:28 (UTC) :::: Super shija, edhe se atu ngjyrat nuk i preferoj, mir pom doket. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 27 11:38 (UTC) Shekujt Ne shqip perdoren numrat romake per shekujt ne mos e kam gabim, pse i zhvendose tek numrat arab? Dori | Diskuto 2005 Dhjetor 28 05:26 (UTC) : Nuk e pasna dit vallai, po sepse mos mu habit përdorueset dhe ma mir mu dok, më falni. Sidush i rykthey. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 28 13:52 (UTC) ::S'ka nevoje per te kerkuar falje se s'bere ndonje gje. Thjesht po pyesja, mos e merr per keq. Mendoj se duhen tek numrat romake se ashtu i kam pare ne librat e historise ne shqip. Dori | Diskuto 2005 Dhjetor 29 04:04 (UTC) Feliz año nuevo ¡Feliz año nuevo a ti también! :) -Kokëpleshti (Piolinfax) 2005 Dhjetor 28 21:41 (UTC) : Grazias, y ti también feliz año nuevo ( I'm a beginner Spanish Speaker ) --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2005 Dhjetor 29 14:02 (UTC)